Love of a Dragon
by allexandrya
Summary: Harry and his friends have all grown up. What happens when Harry and Draco see each other at a party? Will sparks start to fly? PostHogwarts HarryDraco Slash


It's a wonderful party, Harry thought. To bad I'm not having any fun. The party was for Hermione's twenty-sixth birthday. All of their friends were there. All of the Griffyndors from their year and some from Ginny's as well. And quite a few from the other houses also. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones had come with their boyfriends. Luna Lovegood was there, looking quite lovely and not at all "loony". Even a few Slytherins were thrown in. Newlyweds, Blaise and Pansy Zabini were strolling casually, chatting with everyone.  
  
It was then that Harry began to notice that a lot of people were paired up. Ron and Hermione were of course wrapped in each others arms. They had been married for six years now. Looking to the right a little, he saw Neville Longbottom, who'd grown into a very handsome man, with his arm possessively around the waist of his fiancée, Ginny Weasley. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, though not actually touching, had that . something that let you know they had been together forever. Even Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were holding hands as they laughed with Parvati's twin Padma and her boyfriend, Ernie MacMillan.  
  
There were some single people there scattered among the couples. But the room just had an air of love in it that was just plain depressing.  
  
"Hey, Harry, is it just me or is all this love a bit nauseating?" a deep voice drawled behind him.  
  
Instantly he knew who it was. "I'd have to agree, Draco. It is rather annoying. But what can we do? 'Mione would hex us both if we left now." Harry laughed softly.  
  
"Good point." Draco laughed as well. "How are you doing? We haven't talked in a few weeks. Have you heard from Remus lately."  
  
"Yes, actually. He's doing fine. He and Professor Dumbledore have decide to update the Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum. How are you?"  
  
At that moment the lights dimmed and soft music began to play. Draco groaned quietly behind Harry, disappointed that their conversation was interrupted, as they both watched Ron pull his blushing wife into his arms and slowly began dancing. This is more than I can take, Draco thought. With Harry, the man Draco had been in love with longer than he could remember, standing so close he could feel the heat from his body, he was slowly losing the grip he had on his will. His arms were itching to wrap themselves around the other man's slender waist. His fingers longed to caress the soft, jet black hair. Instead, he watched as husband and wife danced to the music. But then the song changed. And the one song that always reminded him of Harry began.  
  
He's standing right behind me. All I'd have to do is lean back just a little bit and pull his arms around me. But Harry would never do it. He was too afraid. He firmly believed Draco Malfoy would want nothing to do with him.  
  
So when the song changed, Harry was surprised to hear a sexy whisper in his ear. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Shocked, Harry could only nod at the blond god as Draco took him by the hand and led him to a shadowed corner of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around him. They were the same height, just over six feet tall, with a similar seekers build. Both men had broad shoulders, narrow waists, with long, muscular legs. Slender, but not skinny. And both were drop dead gorgeous (though Harry didn't really believe that).  
  
As they leaned in to one another, their eyes locked. Stormy grey met deep emerald green, and the words to the song washed over them. Draco, in a sultry voice started to sing to Harry. Softly, at first, then gaining strength and sincerity.  
  
"Since the moment I spotted you Like walking round with little wings on my shoes My stomach's filled with the butterflies... and it's alright Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied"  
  
"Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied Turns out that everything I say to you Comes out wrong and never comes out right"  
  
"So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever? Heads we will and tails we'll try again, So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon, then straight on to heaven Cause without you they're never going to let me in.  
  
Harry gazed into the eyes of the man he loved for almost 10 years. He's singing to me. And that realization melted Harry's heart and gave him the courage to do something he had longed to do forever. Harry reached up and kissed Draco.  
  
They got so lost in that kiss, they never realized the song had ended and all of their friends were clapping for them. As they broke apart, Harry whispered, "Meet me at my flat in half an hour." Then he walked away, blushing at the attention, to say goodbye to his friends.  
  
25 Minutes Later  
  
"I can't believe I did that." talking to himself. Harry was pacing. After he had said goodbye to everyone at the party, Harry apparated back to his flat. Thankfully, he'd cleaned the day before and gone to the market. Which meant he had something other soda and chocolate frogs to serve a guest.  
  
A guest. Draco. Draco Malfoy. I kissed Draco. Oh, my God.  
  
"Ok. Get a hold of yourself. He's coming. You invited him. The least you could do is offer him a drink." Harry went to the kitchen to make to tea. He knew that tea was the only thing Draco would accept. He rarely drank wine, except with meals or at social gatherings.  
  
Just then, Harry heard a knock on the door. Leaving the tea tray in the kitchen, Harry went to open the door.  
  
"Hello." "Hi." Harry stepped back to let Draco in and closed the door behind him. When he turned around, he found himself being pulled into strong arms for the second time that night.  
  
Their eyes locked. Draco's eyes were usually cold, like steel or ice. But right then they were stormy with what Harry recognized as lust as well as something else he couldn't quite place. Harry was mesmerized.  
  
Draco leaned forward and their lips met in an oh-so-incredibly-soft kiss. When Harry leaned into him, Draco deepened the kiss just for a moment, then ended it. "I've wanted to do that for a very long time." Draco said softly. "Me too." Harry replied. "Would you like some tea?" "Tea would be nice? Thank you." Draco answered. "Make yourself comfortable." Harry headed into the kitchen for the tea tray.  
  
Draco looked around the room he was in. It looked the same as it always did. It was a large, comfortable room with beige couches and chairs and gold and silver accents throughout. There were a few muggle paintings on the wall and a couple of wizard portraits as well. All in all, it was a very warm and relaxing room. Draco felt right at home. Seating himself on one of the couches facing the fireplace, Draco let his thoughts roam to the raven-haired man in the next room.  
  
It still amazed Draco. Harry had actually kissed him! And Oh, Merlin! It had been incredible. Better than Draco had ever imagined. And he had been imagining.  
  
After Voldemort had killed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy for failing to successfully capture a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Draco had gone to Dumbledore. The Headmaster had always hoped to have Draco on their side. He knew the young wizards power was second to only Harry's, and even then just barely. So Harry and Draco (as Harry's second in command) had trained their friends. Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and, of course, Professor Dumbledore trained both Harry and Draco. They, in turn, trained Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. (The Slytherins had all turned to Dumbledore with Draco.) The ten young witches and wizards were the most powerful of their generation. Even Vincent and Greg, though only Draco and Pansy knew that at first. It had been them together who'd finally defeated the Dark Lord. They had all become very close. They were the best of friends, actually. And it was during those trainings that Draco realized his feelings for the Gryffindor. It started as simple admiration. Draco had not known just how intense Harry's training was. Professor Snape was very hard on him. They expected Harry to be able to do things wizards twice his age and with more training could do. And, amazingly, Harry very seldom disappointed them. Once, Draco started training, Dumbledore expected Draco to do the same things. He said that they worked better together than they ever would apart. The two young wizards become quite close. It seemed almost natural for Draco's feelings to go from admiration to love for the raven-haired man. As the years passed, the group remained close. But Draco had never found the nerve to say anything to Harry.  
  
That is, until tonight.  
  
Draco snapped back to reality when he heard Harry come in with the tray.  
  
After handing Draco a mug, Harry sat down next to the blonde Slytherin. Harry could barely believe draco was there. Though it was hardly the first time Draco had been in his home ( the two men were fairly close friends), it was different this time. Because now Draco knew Harry thought of him as more than a friend. Much more.  
  
Thinking back to their training days, Harry remembered the strength and power Draco possessed. But along with that power, Draco also had the wisdom to know how and when to use is. Harry had always been impressed with that. He also remembered the compassion the silver-eyed Slytherin had shown him when Harry had confessed just how hard it was for him to be the "Savior of the wizarding world". He told Draco his fears of losing friends and loved ones, of not being strong enough, and of failing everyone who had faith in him. It was that night when Harry knew that he was in love with Draco. No one else had ever been able to comfort him without it feeling like pity. Draco really understood what Harry was feeling and that meant more to Harry than Draco ever knew.  
  
A few moments passed in silence. But it was a comfortable silence, as both men knew that their relationship was on the brink of changing.  
  
"Harry?" Draco reached over to brush the ebony locks that had fallen over those beautiful emerald eyes out of the way. "Are you sure? Do you really want to do this? We can stop now before anything else happens."  
  
"No." Harry said firmly. Gathering his courage again, he said, " I've wasted too much time already. We've wasted too much time. Drake, I've been in love with you since before the war ended, while we were still in training. I've tried to ignore it, but the feelings won't go away. They're too strong." Looking away, Harry continued softly, " I love you, Draco. And I need to know how you feel about me."  
  
Draco was speechless. He'd never expected this. He was sure that Harry wanted him. The kiss during their dance had told him that. But he had never hoped that Harry loved him back. His heart swelled in his chest and tears were in his eyes.  
  
Draco lightly grasped Harry's chin and turned his face until their eyes met. He was in awe at what he saw shining in those eyes. Love. Pure, deep and powerful.  
  
"Oh. Harry. I. I love you, too." Draco whispered. He felt like he was drowning in Harry's eyes. As they got lost in each others eyes, their bodies unconsciously leaned in and their lips touched.  
  
The kiss was powerful. It spoke of hunger, need, and longing. But most of all, it spoke of love. Love so strong it blew them both away and they got lost in the kiss.  
  
Neither man knew exactly how long the kiss lasted. But when they finally broke apart, they were lying tangled together across the couch. Neither spoke for a long time, content just to be in each other's arms.  
  
Just as Draco started to fall asleep in Harry's arms he heard Harry whisper, " I love you my Dragon." 


End file.
